La lumière au bout du couloir
by petite-yuna
Summary: Cinq ans plus tard, bien des choses ont changé dans la vie de Mélinda. Pour le meilleur. Et pour le pire. Rick/Mel
1. Two months

Chapitre 1 : Two months

- Tu comptes passer ta journée ici ? Lança abruptement la grand-mère. Au moins ils ont l'air climatisée...

-Shhshh ! Laissez-moi tranquille, répliqua Mélinda entre ses dents.

Le commis qui replaçait les rinces bouches en ordre de couleurs la dévisagea un instant d'un air idiot, derrière ses lunettes en fonds de bouteilles. Elle lui souria en planta ses mains dans son manteau et en haussant les épaules.

-Tu sais, dans mon temps, on avait pas besoin de ce genre de pacotilles. On le savait. C'était un truc de femme ça, oh oui, crois-moi.

-Vous avez besoin de renseignements ?

Une pharmacienne afro-américaine s'était avancée dans l'allée.

-Je... heu... débuta timidement Mélinda, nerveuse.

-Vous cherchez un test de grossesse ?

Elle hocha de la tête en soupirant.

-Vous êtes en retard de combien de semaines ?

-De deux mois... murmura la brunette.

**Flashback**

-Deux mois !?

Délia sourit en posant sa tasse de thé, pensive.

-Tu sais, poursuivit-elle, c'est bizarre, ça me rappelle un peu quand j'ai eu mon Ned. Quand j'avais ton âge, je sautais souvent des cycles, ou du moins, je croyais que j'en sautais, mais en fait, j'ai appris plus tard par un médecin qu'il était probable que j'aie fait des fausses couches à répétition sans jamais en avoir conscience. On essayait tellement d'avoir un enfant, et étrangement, c'est quand on a fait notre deuil que c'est arrivé, termina sa collègue d'un soupire empli de nostalgie.

Mélinda ne disait rien, regardant l'eau colorée qui fumait sur la table.

-Mais toi, bien sûr, ce n'est probablement pas ce dont il s'agit, rien d'alarmant ! reprit Délia pour briser le silence. Il faut encore être deux pour faire des enfants, lança-t-elle en riant. Attends, je crois que j'ai encore la carte d'un bon médecin généraliste, tu devrais probablement consulter...

La brunette leva les yeux, coupable, et Délia ne croisa son regard qu'en relevant la tête après avoir déniché un petit carton blanc de son sac à main. Les deux femmes se contemplèrent dans un silence total et la plus vieille écarquilla les yeux, lisant enfin entre les lignes.

-Tu plaisantes !? S'écria Délia en s'étouffant avec son thé. Avec qui !?

**Fin du flash-back**

-Ah bon ? Ça vous arrive souvent de passer des cycles... ou... ?

-Non, je suis très régulière. Une vraie horloge... C'est juste que ces derniers temps, j'ai eu beaucoup en tête et...

Elle fut coupée par l'exclamation de la grand-mère.

-Je suis certaine que ses parents ne sont pas au courant de ce tatouage ! L'art du diable ! Et ces couleurs... c'est si vulgaire !

Mélinda faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la vieille femme et rester concentrer sur la serviable jeune fille en face d'elle. La femme glissa plus loin, regardant maintenant attentivement des produits pour les cheveux en solde.

-Et... ? Poursuivit la pharmacienne intriguée en levant un sourcil.

-Oh oui, et j'ai complètement oublié de compter mes semaines et... voilà, Mélinda roula des yeux en riant un peu jaune, je me demande si...

-Dans ce cas, la marque maison fera l'affaire. Les tests sont sûrs à 99.9 , fit la jeune fille en souriant poliement.

-C'est de l'argent jeté par les fenêtres !! Puisque je te dis que tu l'es, s'exclama fortement la femme qui, en se retournant, laissa paraître une fourche plantée dans son dos au milieu d'un tissu taché de sang séché. Mais si tu souhaites ne plus l'être, je peux arranger ça.

Le fantôme apparu à côté d'elle, tendant une main osseusse orientée vers le ventre de Mélinda.

Cette dernière bondit brusquement, visiblement en colère.

-NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS, VOUS ! Cria-t-elle en pointant la vieille femme qui faisait la moue derrière la pharmacienne.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Protesta la jeune fille.

-Non pas vous !! répliqua Mélinda sèchement. Donnez-moi ce fichu test, à la fin !

La pharmacienne, la bouche grande ouverte, lui tendit une boîte en carton rose délavée.

-Merci !!

Ses talons claquèrent jusqu'à la caisse, qui, après avoir produit un petit 'kaching' bien typique à la transaction moyenne, fut enterrée par le tintement strident de la cloche fixée à la porte du magasin.

Une fois la portière bien refermée, la ceinture bien bouclée, Mélinda embraya sa camionnette rouge et fonça tout droit à la maison. Rien n'avait bien changé, quelques pots de fleurs avaient été ajoutés à l'avant et une fenêtre du salon avait été temporairement réparée à l'aide d'un ruban électrique ringard. Les clés avaient été lancées contre la table dans l'entrée, les bottes laissées pour mortes sur deux marches différentes de l'escalier à paliers.

La jeune antiquaire ne quittait pas des yeux le bout de papier inoffensif qui se faisait maintenant lire avec ardeur.

-Je crois que tu dois uriner dessus, mon enfant.

-Vous êtes encore là !? S'écria Mélinda un peu trop à bout de nerfs. Est-il possible d'avoir un peu d'intimité dans ma propre maison, s'il vous plaît !?

-Bon, bon... Si une vieille femme ne peux plus parler... grogna-t-elle en glissa pour quitter la pièce.

Les pantalons touchaient maintenant le sol et ses chevilles. Mélinda glissa le test au creux du bol de toilette et après quelques secondes de soulagement, le laissa mariner sur le comptoir.

-Tu devrais peut-être mettre un papier en dessous. Ce n'est pas très hygiénique de le laisser comme ça...

-Voulez-vous bien me laisser faire les choses à ma manière !? Je crois qu'ici, ce qui n'est pas hygiénique, c'est d'avoir une fouche plantée dans le dos depuis 1945. Alors si vous voulez bien vous rendre utile, dites-moi quel est le temps d'attente !! ordonna la médium d'un ton qui fit reculer le fantôme.

-Respecte tes aînés, jeune femme ! (après avoir marqué une pause, elle enchaîna sur un ton un peu coupable) J'ai vu que c'était 5 minutes, lorsque je lisais par-dessus ton épaule... le bleu est pour le positif et le rouge pour le négatif.

Mélinda tournait en rond dans la salle de bain à l'étage quand une sonnerie électronique s'échappa de son sac à main.

-Salut Mel !! C'est Ned !! dit une voix d'homme au bout du fil.

-Oh Ned... tu tombes un peu m...

-Dis, est-ce que tu crois que c'est important d'acheter une carte ? la coupa-t-il rapidement. J'ai oublié d'en acheter une, et maintenant, les magasins sont fermés... En passant, tu amènes toujours le tire-bouchon ? Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé celui de ma mère. Tu sais, avec le déménagement...

-Oh !

La main plaquée contre sa bouche et les yeux écarquillés, le cri était sorti.

-Tu n'as pas oublié que c'était ce soir, dis, hein ? Fit Ned, perplexe.

-Ah-ah, heu... non, enfin, oui, JE VEUX DIRE NON !! Je serai là dans 30 minutes !

-D'accord, alors, pour la carte ?

-Ne t'en fait pas, fais-lui un joli message en macaronis sur le comptoir, elle n'y verra que du feu, répondit-elle pressée.

-Merci, --

Elle avait déjà raccroché. Curieux pensa Ned, mais ça devait encore être l'une des interminables histoires de fantômes dans la vie de Mélinda. Le bruit d'une assiette cassée se fit entendre par-dessus les multiples voix des invités qui meublaient la cuisine. Un banal 'désolé' avait ensuite été exprimé de la part d'on ne sait qui. À ce même instant, Nina, la tente fumeuse et trop jeune pour son âge de la famille, pénétra dans le salon avec un verre de scotch whisky à la main. Oh, et elle était alcoolique aussi.

-Neddy, je ne trouve pas les serviettes de tables, poussa-t-elle de ses notes aiguës étranges mélangées avec un ton sensuel forcé.

-Elles doivent être dans le buffet... je crois que c'est là que ma mère les a rangé. Et moi, je dois trouver ces macaronis... se dit-il à lui-même plus bas.

-Les macaronis, répéta la tante en clignant d'un oeil seulement.

Le carillon de la porte retentit dans la maison un peu trop active pour cette soirée d'octobre. Ned roula des yeux.

-Si tu ne trouves pas les serviettes, débuta Ned en s'éloignant vers l'entrée, elles doivent être dans une des boîtes qui ne sont toujours pas déballées. Je vais répondre à la porte, peux-tu t'occuper des invités ?

Elle acquiesça et fit demi-tour en titubant légèrement. Le jeune adulte aperçut alors une grande silhouette derrière la fenêtre givrée de la porte d'entrée. Pendant un instant, le coeur de Ned cessa de battre. Puis, son visage s'illumina.

- Jim !


	2. Missing volumes

Chapitre 2 : Missing volumes

- Jim !

- C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle.

Ned n'avait pas revu Jim depuis un moment. Mais le pompier s'en sortait bien. On pouvait entrevoir une tarte aux pacanes sous le paquet enveloppé d'un papier Kraft brun qui se logeait entre ses deux mains carrées.

- Dire que la dernière fois, tu m'arrivais à l'épaule, soupira-t-il d'un sourire à tout casser. Je pose ça où ?

- Oh, donne-les moi, je vais mettre le cadeau avec les autres et la tarte sur le comptoir. Allez, entre, répondit Ned en refermant la porte derrière eux.

- Jolie maison, lança-t-il en retirant son habituel manteau bleu marin, et désolé du retard, j'ai encore fait confiance et ces moteurs de recherches en ligne pour trouver l'itinéraire... Je me fais toujours avoir. T'imagines, j'ai du demander aux gens du voisinage où se trouvait ta rue et je suis tombé sur une sourde...

Un autre verre se fracassant contre le sol se fit entendre au travers des rires qui émanaient de la cuisine.

Jim fronça les sourcils en essayant d'entrevoir dans le portique les invités, cherchant quelqu'un.

- Ouais, c'est l'enfer ici. J'aurais du spécifier dans les cartes d'invitations qu'il y avait une limite d'un ami par personne... Ma mère ne se doute absolument de rien.

Voyant que Jim ne l'écoutait plus, il reprit d'un ton plus gai :

- Alors, t'es finalement médecin ?

- En fait je...

- M-é-d-e-c-i-n ? coupa une voix au fond de la pièce.

La tante Nina s'avança en se dandinant ridiculement dans sa robe de satin rose trop petite pour elle, son verre de scotch toujours à la main. De l'autre, elle prenait maintenant le manteau du plus grand en battant des cils indépendamment l'un de l'autre.

- Neddy ne m'avait pas dit que Delia s'était si bien entourée, chuchota-t-elle.

- C'est que Jim est, débuta-t-il...

- Peu importe, il faut prendre soin de nos médecins à l'heure qu'il est. Voudriez-vous un apéritif ; Champagne ? Vin blanc ? Il y a aussi du Whisky, pour les durs à cuire.

- Non merci, je ne bois pas, répliqua Jim poliment.

- Oh, vous êtes ce genre d'homme, répliqua la tante d'un sourire non partagé, vous n'êtes pas seulement séduisant... Je vais vous désembarasser de votre manteau.

Voyant sa tante s'éclipser en ondulant tel un vieux serpent, le manteau de Jim coincé entre ses bras trop bronzés, Ned en profita pour inviter Jim à la cuisine pour déposer la tarte. Le cadeau fut simplement placé sur une petite table avec tous les autres, au milieu d'un univers de sacs multicolores, de papiers de soies dorées et argentées et de rubans bien bouclés.

- Je suis navré pour ma tante. J'aurais préféré qu'elle t'épargne, dit Ned en sortant des armoires des verres en plastique transparents.

- Elle est tout un numéro, lança Jim d'un regard complice.

- Et, dis, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus le facteur Nina, t'es médecin ?

- Non, fit le plus grand d'un air grave, il s'est passé quelque chose que je n'avais pas réellement prévu. De toute manière, je ne serais pas encore médecin à cette heure-ci, c'est beaucoup d'études et beaucoup d'argent. Présentement, je suis ambulancier pour une ville voisine. C'est mieux payé qu'à Grandview, étonnamment.

- T'as eu des ennuis ? demanda Ned en sortant à présent des sacs d'ustensiles en résine blanche.

- Ouais, répondit tristement le grand châtain, on peut dire ça. Alors... Mel sera là ce soir ?

- C'est sûr, mais, je me demande si elle va arriver à temps. Ma mère ne devrait pas tarder à l'heure qu'il est...

Le carillon retentit une deuxième fois dans la demeure.

- Parlant du loup.

- Je vais aller voir, c'est probablement elle, dit Ned.

Mélinda était sur le pas de la porte, sa vielle chipie à la fourche à ses côtés, reluquant au travers des rideaux des voisins.

- Tu parles d'un heure pour faire ça, grogna la femme d'un air hautain en fixant les carreaux de la demeure d'à côté.

- Écoutez, débuta Mélinda en la pointant, si vous venez à cette soirée, vous restez tranquille ! Je ne veux pas à avoir à vous surveiller !

Le fantôme la regarda du coin des yeux, le menton haut en acquiesçant snobement.

- Comme si je ne savais pas me tenir convenablement !

La porte s'était ouverte, mais la jeune médium n'en vu rien.

- Promis !?

La femme glissait déjà au travers de Ned.

- Hé ! Revenez immédiatement ici, s'exclama Mélinda en colère.

Ned regarda des deux côtés du porche qui était évidemment vide.

- Cool, t'as amené un fantôme ? Je suppose que comme ça, on aura assez de gâteau pour tout le monde.

- Ned, dit-elle en souriant et en fourant une main dans sa poche, regarde ce que j'ai !

Mélinda sortit un tire-bouchon d'une façon un peu trop dynamique. Ned acquiesça de la tête et en profita pour regarder si la silhouette de sa mère se découpait au loin. Devant le silence du jeune homme, elle renchérit ;

- Ça va là-dedans ? Il y a l'air d'y avoir beaucoup de monde...

- Non, je vais bientôt devenir dingue, je crois, avoua-t-il en secouant la tête. Ma mère arrive dans quinze minutes... les plats ne sont pas prêts, les gens ne m'écoutent pas et...

- D'accord, allez, je t'aide à tout placer, répondit Mélinda en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Un carillonnement strident se fit entendre pour la troisième fois, mais celui-là n'avait rien à voir avec la sonnette de la porte. Le garçon parut perplexe un instant, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément.

- MERDE, J'AI OUBLIÉ LE RÔTI AU FOUR !!

- Le rôti ? Quoi ? Tu fais des rôtis maintenant ? fit la brunette en refermant la porte.

C'est vrai que Ned était un adulte maintenant... et l'adulte avait déjà filé à la cuisine, talonné par Mélinda, où il aperçut Jim, un extincteur entre les mains, entrain d'éteindre calmement le feu.

- Dis, peut-être que tu ne m'arrives plus à l'épaule, mais j'ai encore une longueur d'avance sur toi en cuisine.

Le plus jeune se prenait à présent la tête entre les mains, au bord de la crise de panique. Quand il releva la tête pour écouter la solution de Mel, parce que Mel avait toujours une solution, il ne vit que ses deux yeux bruns entrain de le fusiller. Tout à coup, réalisant qu'il avait oublié la mention du nom de Jim sur la liste des invités alors qu'ils la révisaient ensemble trois semaines plus tôt, il voulu se faire plus petit, naturellement.

- Jim, dit-elle d'un air faussement heureux.

- Mélinda.

L'ex couple était planté l'un devant l'autre, devant le rôti calciné, l'extincteur et 'l'adulte'

qui avalait maintenant sa salive avec misère, et le tout, dans un parfait silence. Mel finit par soupirer et se tourner vers Ned brusquement.

- On a à peine le temps de commander une pizza, dit-elle.

- Ah, tu es enfin arrivée ! Lançait la voix du professeur Payne derrière eux. (il fit une pause et poursuivit) Dites donc, c'est moi ou ça sent le rituel africain ici, ou le rôti brûlé... je ne me souviens plus auquel des deux je pensais le plus... Oh Jim, vous êtes là.

Jim les regardait, tous les deux. Le professeur semblait un peu mal à l'aise de le voir, mais il lui servait son sourire débile habituel. Quelque chose sonnait faux, il comprit juste au dernier moment. Maintenant, l'érudit tutoyait Mel ?

- Professeur Payne, vous semblez en forme, lança Jim en lui serrant la main de façon amicale.

- Oui, oui, c'est ce que mon médecin dit aussi, répondit l'autre de façon distraite. Je venais vous aviser que la silhouette de Délia a été apperçue au loin. Je crois que c'est à cet instant qu'on est supposés se cacher, j'ai vu ça dans les films.

- Merde, rien n'est prêt, et c'est trop tard pour le message en macaronis ! fit Ned.

- Le message en macaronis ? Répéta Rick

- Allez, pas le temps, s'écria Mélinda un peu stressée en faisant signe aux autres d'aller se cacher au salon.

Ned se plaça devant la porte d'entrée en regardant anxieusement pardessus son épaule tous les invités se cacher derrière le canapé du salon. Malgré l'immense maison qu'avait acheté la fêtée tout récemment, certains invités furent obligés de se cacher derrière les rideaux et d'autres sous le piano. Jim et le professeur se retrouvèrent côtes à côtes derrière le canapé, accroupis.

- C'est étrange, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir, chuchota le professeur.

- Invitation de dernière minute, répondit l'autre.

- Mais détrompez-vous, je suis très heureux que vous soyez là. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de vous dire à quel point j'étais désolé que votre mariage n'ait pas fonctionné. Mais c'est bon, Mélinda s'en est remise.

- S'est remise de quoi ?

Payne le fixa un moment, intrigué. Pourquoi est-ce que Jim jouait les innocents ?

- Que vous l'ayiez trompé, rétorqua Payne d'un ton un peu plus ferme.

La tête du pompier affichait maintenant des yeux en points d'interrogation. Deux secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne comprenne de quoi il était accusé exactement.

- QUOI !? Je n'ai jamais trompé Mel de ma vie !!

- Ouais, débuta Rick pensif, ma femme aussi m'a dit ça. Sauf qu'au moins, Mélinda a eu la chance de le savoir alors que vous étiez toujours vivant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites !?

- Je dis que ça a probablement été très difficile pour vous lorsque vous l'avez planté pour cette jolie blondinette qui travaillait à l'hôpital. Vous vouliez devenir médecin, normal que vous soyez allé cogner à la porte d'une infirmière.

Jim devint rouge et aggripa le collet du professeur.

Au même moment, Mélinda s'enfermait dans le placard près de la porte d'entrée. Quelques secondes plus tard, le claquement d'une paire à talons hauts se rapprochant rapidement de sa cachette se fit entendre. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la tante entra en poussant les manteaux, puis sursauta en appercevant la tête brune de Mélinda.

- Vite, entrez, dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elles.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui se dévérouillait lentement résonna dans le hall d'entrée. Mélinda s'appraîtait à ouvrir la porte strillée du placard mais se ravisa en entendant la tante perdre pieds derrière elle.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, dit faiblement la tante Nina avant de s'écrouler contre la médium de tout son poids.

Alors que Délia pénétrait dans le vestibule, elle apperçut son fils, les mains dans les poches de son jean trop grand, avec un sourire coquin.

- Ned ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais l...

- S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E !!

La famille était sortie de derrière les meubles, rideaux et même de dessous un tapis. Délia sursauta, surprise, en sautillant sur place, une main sur son coeur. Son rire sonore fut vite interrompu par le bruit d'un coup de poing qui fit tourner toutes les têtes en direction du professeur et de l'ambulancier. Le premier s'était retrouvé plaqué contre une bibliothèque dont le contenu s'était déversé en majeure partie sur lui, et le deuxième secouait à présent son poing en foudroyant toujours du regard l'homme qui gisait maintenant au sol, entouré de livres. La fêtée portait maintenant ses mains contre sa bouche, horrifiée. Tandis que certains hommes accourait pour aider le professeur à se relever, un CRAC bruyant émana à présent de l'entrée. La porte du placard avait cedé, entraînant dans sa chute la petite brunette et la femme qui frétillait de spasmes.

- Vite !! De l'aide !! Hurla Mélinda en faisant rouler sur le dos la tante qui était tombée sur elle.

Alors que tout le monde cria, Jim arriva en flèche en priant les autres de s'écarter. Il s'agenouilla près de la femme pour constater son état, sous les yeux du fantôme de la vieille chipie à la fourche, qui regardait avec amusement la scène et qui ne trouva qu'à redire :

- Je savais qu'il y aurait du divertissement !


	3. Red Wine

Chapitre 3 : Red Wine

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, hein !? T'as quel âge !? Taper comme ça sur un adulte ! Lança une Mélinda hors d'elle-même.

Les yeux de la brunette brillaient de colère comme elle agrippait son ventre endoloris par la chute. Même si elle ne savait pas le résultat du test, ce genre de chute l'inquiétait dans le cas où...

- Il a dit que je t'avais trompé ! Se justifia Jim.

- Et puis !? S'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras, C'est un secret pour personne ici !! Où est le problème !?

- Le problème c'est que je ne t'ai pas trompé, lança-t-il, la voix brisée. Le monde entier ne pourrait pas me croire, ça me passerait par dessus la tête, mais de savoir que toi tu le crois... c'est... Jim s'était interrompu, ému. Tout n'est pas aussi blanc ou noir, comme tu pourrais le penser.

- Ah non !? Alors, Jim, comment expliques-tu tous ces mensonges !? Tu crois que je ne savais rien pour ces fois où je t'appelais, lança-t-elle en haussant le ton, que tu me disais que tu étais encore au travail !? Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai appelé à la caserne pour savoir si tu y étais, pour me faire répondre que tu avais quitté plus tôt !?

Jim se tut, la fixant, troublé.

- J'en sais d'autres, des choses comme ça ! Et c'est pas parce que je ne t'ai pas donné mon compte rendu lorsqu'on a signé les papiers que ça voulait dire que j'en étais moins au courant pour autant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! répliqua-t-il en frappant contre le comptoir de la petite cuisine. Pourquoi tu ne m'en a jamais parlé...

- Et toi, Jim ? C'est quoi ton excuse ? Lança-t-elle en pesant chaque mots.

Nina apparut, blanche, un verre d'eau à la main cette fois-ci. En voyant le visage de Jim prendre une expression plus étonnée, la médium se tourna pour mieux voir apparaître la femme à la faux et son sourire, près de la tante.

- Madame Banks, comment êtes-vous arrivée jusqu'ici ? Vous devriez rester assise, dit Jim d'une voix un peu stressée, en la voyant chambranller. Où est votre père ? Il n'était pas avec vous il y a quelques minutes ?

La tante fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu alors qu'un homme plutôt âgé accourait dynamiquement en s'écriant le nom de sa fille.

- Nina ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, voyons ? On a eu la peur de notre vie tout à l'heure quand tu as perdu connaissance, reste assise un peu, tu dois te reposer. Je viens de parler à ton frère Henry, il peut aller te porter chez toi si tu le veux. Tu aurais du manger quelque chose, tu sais que tu fais de l'hypoglycémie !

- Merci, c'est bon. Je suis désolée. Je venais remercier ce charmant ambulancier, mais je crois que je tombe au mauvais moment, dit Nina s'adressant à son père, je crois qu'il se dispute avec sa femme...

- Non, répondit froidement Mélinda en se versant une coupe de vin et en se retournant pour le fusiller du regard, il est _divorcé_. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ça, rétorqua-t-elle en pointant sa coupe. Et de ça, poursuivit-elle en prenant un sac de petits pois gelés qui traînait près d'elle.

- Avec un pain au fourneau, tu ne 'veux' pas boire cette coupe, chérie, crois-moi, lança la vieille femme pleine de réprobations.

Un grognement de frustration glissa entre les dents de la brunette. Elle roula des yeux et replaça la coupe sur le comptoir en imitant la tête sérieuse que faisant le fantôme alors qu'elle la sermonnait. Les trois autres personnes dans la cuisine la regardèrent sans savoir ce qui lui prenait.

- Mel, attends ! S'écria Jim.

Mais elle avait déjà rejoint le salon. Dans le silence qui venait de s'abattre sur la petite cuisine, il fit un sourire forcé en voyant que la femme d'âge avancé lui faisait des yeux doux.

Dans le salon, elle vint rejoindre le professeur pour lui apporter le sac froid. Elle s'assit près de lui, mais comme le canapé était maintenant peuplé de deux oncles et d'une grande tante, Payne hésita et passa finalement son bras maladroitement près des épaules de Mélinda afin d'être plus à l'aise. Ned était debout, entrain de conter des péripéties sur son enfance où sa mère l'avait aidé, ou, au contraire, mis dans des situations embarrassantes mais drôles. La famille, qui s'était rapprochée autour d'un feu était maintenant unie, tantôt secouée de rires, et attentive aux propos du jeune adulte qu'était devenu Ned. Un étrange sentiment de Noël embaumait l'atmosphère. Bientôt, des larmes coulaient sur les joues yeux de Délia, réalisant que son fils avait bel et bien grandit.

- (...) et c'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui j'ai cru bon de ramener près de toi toutes les personnes qui sont importantes dans ta vie. C'est ton jour spécial, ne m'en veut pas si j'ai invité tes collègues du bureau, plaisanta le garçon.

Délia s'esclaffa et se releva lentement en posant une main sur sa hanche.

- Merci mon ange, dit-elle en le serrant contre lui.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'un rôti avait flambé dans ma cuisine, poursuivit la mère en souriant.

- Vous l'avez probablement senti aussi, rétorqua Payne, arrachant un rire aux gens autour et un sourire à Mélinda.

- Mais le gâteau,_ lui_, est intacte, souligna Ned.

- C'est parce que, _LUI_, tu ne l'as pas mit au four, renchérit la brunette en riant.

- En tout cas, moi j'ai faim, est-ce qu'on commande ? Proposa Délia en levant un sourcil d'un air coquin.

La famille répondit en chœur un 'oui'. Tandis que les débats sur le souper débutaient, Mélinda s'éclipsa discrètement, mais pas assez pour ne pas retenir l'attention de Rick. Ayant assisté à la scène, Jim soupira et se leva.

--

- Pouvez-vous retourner chez moi en vitesse et revenir pour me donner le résultat ?

La femme boudait, les bras croisés.

- Oh, maintenant vous voulez de mon aide, lança-t-elle, froissée.

- Écoutez, je suis inquiète. Si par hasard je suis... bref, Mélinda fit une pause en inspirant bruyamment, vous comprenez ?

- Il est vrai que vous êtes tombée durement... admit le fantôme. J'ai personnellement quinze enfants.

- Vous devez comprendre ce sentiment alors ? Avait-elle dit en accentuant le mot 'sentiment' malgré elle.

- En fait, j'en ai laissé mourir deux parce que je ne me pouvais pas me permettre ces dépenses là. Vous comprenez, il fallait nourrir les chevaux aussi ! Lança-t-elle comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

Mélinda s'interrompit, glacée par cette réplique. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit, et puis, dans une tentative désespérée, un 'ah' d'incompréhension s'échappa faiblement, puis elle la referma, joignant ses mains devant elle, ne sachant plus où regarder. Le fantôme y comprit peut-être autre chose en voyant sa réaction, parce qu'il semblait anormalement compréhensif et répliqua :

- C'est bon, c'est bon, ne faites pas cette tête, mon enfant, j'y vais.

La femme disparut aussitôt. Mélinda fixait toujours l'endroit où se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant le fantôme, et comme ses yeux dérivaient d'eux même, elle rencontra son reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir en face d'elle. Elle était cernée, plus blanche qu'à l'habitude et sur ses traits se lisaient les soucis qui la tracassaient récemment. En plus de se questionner sur la possibilité d'être enceinte, il fallait qu'elle parle à Ned de l'invitation de Jim par dessus le marché. Mais pas maintenant, bien sûr. Seulement, si elle l'était réellement, elle devrait lui en parler, à 'lui'.

- Mélinda ? Tu as encore des discussions d'outre-tombe dans les toilettes ? Tu sais que ça me donne la chaire de poule lorsque je t'entends ? C'est qui cette fois ? demanda le professeur de sa forte voix habituelle. Dis-leur que tu es en congé ! Tu n'as pas un répondeur de l'au-delà ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Rick, fit-elle surprise. Tu as ouvert la porte tout en sachant que j'y étais ? poursuit-elle plus froidement .

- Je ne sais pas, hésita-t-il en regardant sa main sur la poignée. Oui, tiens, je crois que oui. Ça doit être l'habitude, continua lentement Payne d'un ton plus bas en fronçant les sourcils comme il le fait toujours en réfléchissant. Bon maintenant, pourquoi tu ne me dis pas de quoi il en retourne réellement ?

Il avait refermé la porte et s'était placé à quelques centimètres d'elle, les mains plantées dans son veston avec ce qui semblait être un air sérieux accroché au visage.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, s'efforça-t-elle d'articuler en détournant le regard. Et d'ailleurs, dans la seconde, je me réserve le droit de poser les questions ! On ne t'a pas enseigné durant ton doctorat à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer !? lança-t-elle un peu plus agacée, dans un élan d'assurance.

Assurance qui fut de courte durée, voyant que le professeur ne répliquait pas. C'est à ce moment qu'il aurait embarqué dans son jeu, qu'il aurait répliqué une excuse à trait humoristique. Mais il restait là, à la regarder sagement, espérant qu'elle parle.

- J'utilisais ces toilettes, vois-tu ! Insista-t-elle en se croisant les bras.

Payne rit brièvement, regardant au sol en se grattant la tête, visiblement déçu par la réponse. Elle le fusilla du regard.

- Mon doctorat ne m'a peut-être pas enseigné à cogner aux portes, débuta Rick un peu amusé, sujet probablement très intéressant et riche en prises de positions, mais je crois qu'en dehors des mes études supérieures, dont j'adore t'entendre parler, insista-t-il un sourire en coin, figure aussi, malheureusement pour toi, mon _infaillible_ pouvoir d'observation.

Mélinda avait levés les yeux au ciel en expulsant un 'pfff!'

- Non, non, attends, la coupa-t-il en riant, je crois que ce qui suit pourrait vraiment t'intéresser.

- Tout d'abord, débuta-t-il en se déplaçant lentement dans la pièce, je t'ai entendu tout à l'heure te disputer avec ton ex-mari, comme probablement la totalité du salon parce que tu hurlais, et quand tu as ouvert la porte pour venir me porter ce sac, merci en passant, je t'ai vu poser cette charmante coupe de bordeaux 1977. Au début, je trouvais ça curieux ; pourquoi se verser une coupe si ce n'est pas dans l'intention de la boire ? Mais en fait, la véritable question est, il fit une pause en la regardant, pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas consommer d'alcool ? À moins que tu ne sois sous antidépresseurs puissants, et que tu ne m'en ai pas parlé, mais cela m'étonnerait énormément puisque nous partageons depuis ces six derniers mois la même intimité, et aussi parce que je m'amuse à déplacer tes cachets d'aspirines tous les jeudi soirs, avoua-t-il.

Rick fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, cessant maintenant de faire les cent pas, et poursuivit d'un ton un peu plus troublé ;

- Et si tu pouvais cesser de te tenir le ventre comme ça, ça m'inquièterait beaucoup moins.

Il avait débité vite, comme à l'habitude, mais comme ils vivaient ensemble depuis un bout de temps déjà, Mélinda n'y voyait plus la différence. La brunette avait baissés les yeux pour y apercevoir sa petite main blanche sur son ventre. En s'en rendant compte, elle la retira brusquement pour feindre de replacer une mèche rebelle. Cependant, voyant qu'elle ne répondait rien, le professeur en conclut qu'il avait visé juste.

- Mélinda, est-ce que tu crois que tu es enceinte ? Articula-t-il lentement, pour faire changement.

Elle roula des yeux, maintenant pleins de larmes. Après avoir reniflé sèchement, son menton se mit à trembler. Elle venait de perdre toutes ses défenses.

- Je... je...c'est que... balbutia-t-elle faiblement.

Le visage du professeur était maintenant lisse comme une feuille de papier, sans aucune expression. Il restait planté là à la regarder intensément. Elle finit par s'asseoir contre le rebord de l'évier, la tête creuse entre ses deux épaules.

- Et tu crois que ça pourrait être cette fois où... il observa un moment de silence puis enchaîna, et tu as fait un test ?

Mélinda hocha de la tête.

- Et alors ? Poursuivit-il un peu pâle.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en secouant la tête, je devais quitter pour venir ici. Ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête, cette fête. C'est Ned qui m'a appelé sur mon portable et...

Rick vit qu'elle était visiblement dans tous ses états, il n'était pas passé par quatre chemins. De toute manière, il ne savait pas passer par quatre chemins. Le professeur s'était raidi.

- Alors, allons voir à la maison immédiatement, y'a pas de soucis, répondit Payne en l'agrippant par les épaules. On a qu'à prétexter qu'on va ramener un jeu de monopoly ou un twister tiens ! Si, en revenant, je réussis à voir Jim se fracturer un membre en jouant, on aura réussit à joindre l'utile à l'agréable.

- Pas la peine, j'ai déjà envoyé quelqu'un, répondit-elle en riant tout en essuyant une larme qu'elle n'avait pas réussie à contenir.

- Qui ça, lança-t-il perplexe, puis son visage s'illumina. Ah, je comprends, ce _genre_ de quelqu'un, fit-il d'un air de sous-entendus.

Parlant de quelqu'un, il y en avait un qui cognait à la porte.

- Oui ? Répondirent en duo le professeur et la médium.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là-dedans ? Je sais ce que vous fabriquez ! J'ai tout entendu !

Les deux figèrent un instant et allèrent ouvrirent la porte, blancs comme des draps. Mais lorsqu'il aperçurent le visage rayonnant de Délia, ils soufflèrent.

- Je blaguais. Je venais vous demander si de la pizza toute garnie ça vous allait ? Ce soir, on se pait du luxe, merci à Neddy, mon chef personnel. Au fait, Professeur, votre nez, ça va ?

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas, Jim est un professionnel, rétorqua Payne.

- Je suis tellement désolée, fit Mélinda en foudroyant Rick du coin de l'oeil, c'est ton anniversaire et...

- Allez, ne le mentionne pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Délia en haussant des épaules calmement. Dis, elle avait froncé les sourcils, Mel, tu vas bien ? Tu es toute blanche... Continua-t-elle un peu inquiète.

- Oui, c'est la tête qu'elle fait tout le temps quand je la demande en mariage, répondit Rick très sérieusement.

La bouche de Délia faisait maintenant un joli 'O'. Elle regardait le professeur en attendant la partie où tout le monde se mettait à rire, mais rien ne venait. Mélinda lui foutu un coup de coude et finit par sourire lorsqu'elle entendit Rick émettre un petit cri de douleur.

- Vous m'avez fait peur tous les deux, un instant, dit-elle en soupirant. On vous attend à la cuisine, lavez-vous bien les mains les enfants, et venez nous rejoindre quand vous aurez terminé.

Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil et disparut au coin du corridor.

- T'as vu, comme elle me drague !? Lança Payne fièrement en pointant l'endroit où Délia venait de tourner.

C'est en redirigeant son attention sur Mélinda qu'il comprit qu'elle était déjà occupée. Elle avait reprit son air sérieux, elle fixait maintenant un coin de la salle de bain. Rick était à côté d'elle, très intrigué, comprenant que le fantôme était revenu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit !? Il a dit quoi !? Il est parti !? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis le seul dans cet état !?

- Oui, _elle_ est parti, répondit Mélinda sereinement en se tournant vers le professeur.

- Et !?

Ses pupilles noires mouillées se plantèrent dans celle du professeur.

- C'est rouge, dit-elle sévèrement.

- Ah, fit-il sans comprendre. Mais..., rouge ça veut dire...

- Félicitations Mr. Payne, je ne suis pas enceinte, lança Mélinda soudainement en colère.

Mélinda sortit de la pièce d'un bon pas, laissant derrière elle le professeur en plan, et devant les trente invités, prit une bouteille de vin rouge et un verre, et porta un toast à la nouvelle vie de Délia.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture, et ne soyez pas gênés de me laisser un commentaire, j'attaque toutes mes journées en prenant mes messages, un café au lait géant à la main.


	4. Rare Fushia Fruit

**_Hola hola fans de ghostwhisperer !_**

_J'ai une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise nouvelle. Alors je vais commencer avec la mauvaise, histoire de finir en beauté. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que j'ai pu constater qu'il y avait au moins 40 personnes qui ont lus mes chapitres (c'est qui est vraiment extraordinaire, détrompez-vous !) grâce au fameux story traffic. Seulement, de ces 40 lecteurs, dont la moitié sont passés au travers de mes trois chapitres, je n'ai obtenus aucun reviews (bouhouuuu!!!)... et malheureusement, je ne continuerai pas cette fanfiction si ça n'intéresse personne (logiquement)._

_  
Et, en fait, il n'y a pas de bonne nouvelle (j'ai menti, vilaine) ! Hormis le fait que la saison 4 passe tous les vendredis soir en anglais sur CBS. Et que c'est bientôt l'halloween. Et que j'ai acheté un Ukulele. Rah, j'entre dans les détails personnels..._

_Joyeux Halloween tout le monde ! Et joyeux Halloween à l'avance pour ceux qui lisent ceci en Décembre, __genre._

_**ENJOY !!!**  
_

Chapitre 4 : Rare Fushia Fruit

- Merci d'êtres venus ! Dit Délia en retenant la porte alors que ses invités partaient. Soyez prudents sur le chemin du retour, conclut-elle en souriant d'un air fatigué.

La nuit était tombée et la façade de la maison verte était maintenant éclairée à l'aide des lumières extérieures. L'odeur de la nuit froide mélangée aux feuilles mortes remplissait lentement les poumons de Délia alors qu'elle regardait sa parenté s'éloigner et les dernières portes des véhicules se claquer. Poliment, elle salua au loin alors que les voitures disparaissaient dans l'obscurité une à une, puis laissa aller la porte moustiquaire qui claqua derrière elle, avant de retourner au salon où Mélinda était assoupie sur le canapé, enroulée dans une couverture. Rick apparut avec son manteau sur le bras, et celui de la médium sur son épaule.

- Ça va aller ? Tu veux que je t'aide à la porter jusqu'à ta camionnette ? Demanda-t-elle au professeur en jetant un regard inquiet à sa collègue qui était profondément assoupie.

- Si tu pouvais seulement m'aider à la tenir pendant que je lui enfile son manteau, répondit-il dans un grognement.

- Bien sûr, fit Délia en haussant les épaules d'un air dégagé.

Délia s'était penchée pardessus Mélinda et avait rabattu la couverture pour mieux la saisir par les épaules. La brunette, molle comme une poupée de chiffon, se laissa manipuler à moitié endormie. Une fois les deux bras enfilés, elle resta assise quelques secondes pour finalement basculer lourdement contre le dossier du canapé bien rembourré.

- Non, non, c'est par ici que tu viens, belle aux bois dormants, lança Payne en la redressant pour mieux l'aider à se lever.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas d'aide ? Je peux aller chercher Ned si tu veux... il est probablement à la cuisine entrain de ramasser...

Délia s'était déjà retournée et comme elle inspirait pour produire fortement le début d'un N, Rick la coupa en même temps que la médium s'écrasait contre son torse :

- Je devrais m'en sortir, répondit-il en souriant et en enfilant d'un bras son trench coat. Quelle élégance ! Reprit Payne en apercevant un coulis de salive sur le menton de Mélinda.

- Humph...

- C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes, soupira-t-il amusé. Je vais venir la déposer ici avant mon travail demain matin pour qu'elle récupère sa voiture, dit-il à Délia en sortant ses propres clés d'une poche. On peut stationner dans la rue pour la nuit ?

- Je ne crois pas, mais, filez, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en brandissant un anneau métallique, j'ai réussit à la convaincre de me donner son trousseau lorsqu'elle a débuté sa deuxième bouteille ; je vais déplacer sa voiture moi-même ! Du vent, lança Délia en gesticulant.

- Tu es la meilleure.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en affichant une moue de « ne me le fait pas dire ».

Jim arriva derrière Délia à l'instant où le professeur et son ex-femme venaient de franchir la porte. Il entrevu la silhouette de Rick portant Mélinda dans ses bras, la paire de souliers à talons hauts de cette dernière enfilée dans deux doigts différents de ses mains.

- Ils sont déjà partis ? Demanda-t-il tout en posant son torchon mouillé sur son épaule musclée.

- Oui, il est tard et Mélinda n'était pas en état de rester. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, rien. C'est que... débuta Jim pensivement en enfonçant ses mains dans son jean, je voulais m'excuser auprès de Rick. J'ai ruiné une partie de ta fête, et je m'en excuse, insista-t-il sincèrement coupable, j'attendais la fin de la soirée pour lui en toucher un mot, histoire de ne pas faire de malaise pendant le repas. Et je voulais te présenter mes excuses aussi pour m'être emporté ce soir... Je ne croyais pas un jour décocher une droite au professeur, pour être honnête. Encore moins le jour de ton anniversaire, chez toi, devant toute ta famille et mon ex-femme alors que tout le monde crit 'surprise', dit-il en le mimant.

- Ah, répondit-elle sans sympathie en replaçant l'une de ses longues mèches de cheveux châtains. Il est déjà minuit, je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir.

- Et je m'excuse aussi pour la dispute avec Mel, força-t-il en s'accotant contre le mur et en baissant les yeux. Je suis désolé, vraiment. Tout est de ma faute, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus m'adresser la parole.

Délia se croisa les bras en acquiesçant.

- Il est vrai que ce n'était pas très délicat de ta part, consceda-t-elle.

Cependant, Jim semblait réellement tourmenté par ses actions et Délia ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur son épaule. Un peu étonné, il la regarda sans savoir ce que cela signifiait et elle s'approcha de lui pour bien le regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

- Tu sais Jim, peu importe ce qu'on raconte sur toi et à quel point tu as probablement fait du tort à ma meilleure amie, d'un point de vu très égoïste, insista-t-elle en affichant une moue qui n'était pas très fière, je suis réellement heureuse d'avoir pu te revoir ce soir. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, confessa-t-elle à voix basse.

Il ne disait rien, les yeux embué en regardant ailleurs, avalant sa salive bruyamment par dessus le bruit des assiettes qu'entrechoquaient Ned dans la cuisine en rangeant. Délia comprit alors que Jim n'allait pas bien. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

- Toi aussi tu, tenta de dire Jim, je suis...

Sa voix s'était rompue en cours de route, il s'était assis, chambranlant, dans les escaliers près de lui et avait ensuite enfouis son visage au creux de ses mains carrées. Au début, il semblait immobile, mais la mère vit alors ses épaules tressauter de plus en plus brusquement. Voir le Jim qu'elle avait toujours connu et aimé pour la fidélité et la dévotion qu'il portait à son amie la plus chère, entrain de pleurer dans les escaliers de la sorte, n'était pas une scène facile, ni attendrissante. Même s'il tentait de garder le silence, sa gorge émettait des gémissements étouffés alors que de grosses larmes tombaient sur son jean. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était vraiment passé entre lui et Mélinda avant leur divorce, ni les raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient décidés de le faire ; bien que tout le monde ait eu une idée générale. Délia savait simplement que c'était sa collègue qui avait décidé de débuter les procédures. D'ailleurs, c'était la seule chose dont elles ne parlaient que très rarement ; l'échec de ce mariage. Seulement, quelque chose pesait de toute évidence sur le cœur du grand brun.

- Jim, dit-elle sans trop savoir quelle attitude adopter.

Au travers de ses sanglots, il n'arrivait pas à parler. Constatant la gravité de la détresse qu'il éprouvait, Délia approcha tranquillement et s'assit à son tour, près de lui, passant un bras maternel autour de Jim.

- Délia, lança-t-il d'un ton délictueux, je dois te dire quelque chose. Je ne peux plus le garder, c'est trop difficile, poursuivit Jim en essuyant honteusement ses larmes. Je ne veux pas que tu lui en parles, sinon toutes ces années de secret n'auront servies à absolument rien. Et pour tout le mal que je me suis fait... il secoua la tête à l'idée.

- Tu te souviens de lorsque j'ai décidé de prendre des cours du soir pour faire médecine ? Demanda-t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Cette soirée là, alors que tout le monde dormait paisiblement sur la petite rue de BloomingHill, un verre se fracassant contre le sol vint tirer les voisins immédiats de leur paisible sommeil, arrachant quelques aboiements aux chiens du quartier. Ned venait d'entendre les dernières phrases qu'avaient prononcées Jim comme il sortait de la cuisine avec un verre d'eau à la main. On pouvait voir par la fenêtre frontale de la nouvelle maison, une Délia terrifiée, les larmes aux yeux, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, et un Ned, les yeux grands ouverts, une main refermée sur du vide et des bris de verre marinant dans un petit étang d'eau à ses pieds.

--

- Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas dans la lumière ?

C'était sorti un peu plus brusquement que ce qu'elle avait calculé. Le fantôme glissait près d'elle alors que Mélinda traversait rapidement le square de Grandview, un grand latte à la main. Ce matin là, elle comprit pourquoi les aspirines étaient en vente libre dans les pharmacies ; elle n'y était pas allée de main morte sur le vin la veille, et ses derniers souvenirs s'arrêtaient à la pizza.

- Parce que c'est bien plus drôle ici, répondit la vieille femme comme si la réponse était évidente.

- Ça fait déjà près de soixante ans que vous errez, vous devez aller dans la lumière si vous la voyez, répliqua Mélinda en fronçant un sourcil.

- Hé bien, je ne la vois pas, jeune fille, lança la chipie vexée, cessez d'agir comme si vous saviez tout ! Et je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir d'une ivrogne !

Mélinda s'était arrêtée devant les portes vitrées de sa boutique et pivota brusquement vers le fantôme.

- Écoutez, si vous n'êtes pas venue vers moi pour mon aide, je ne vous retiens pas, fit-elle en levant les bras, impatiente. Si, par contre, vous attendez quelque chose de moi, vous savez où me trouver.

Le fantôme roula des yeux et disparut.

- Enfin, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

La clochette derrière elle venait de teinter comme Délia apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle s'affairait à assembler des fleurs séchées dans un grand vase de cristal.

- Délia ? Lança Mélinda surprise. Tu n'arrivais pas à neuf heures ?

- Si, répondit-elle en inclinant la tête. Il _est_ neuf heures.

La brunette décocha un regard rapide à sa montre qui affichait neuf heures piles. Elle soupira et posa bruyamment son café sur le comptoir de marbre près de la caisse.

- Mélinda Gordon, quelque chose me dit que ce réveil a été pénible.

Cette dernière haussa les sourcils en lançant son manteau contre la chaise dans la salle arrière de la boutique.

- Si par « pénible_ »_ tu entends « se réveiller dans son propre vomis_ »_. Alors oui, pénible est probablement le mot qui convient.

- Et maintenant que j'y pense, Ned est un homme mort, dit Mélinda en retournant près du comptoir d'un bon pas pour y organiser des papiers.

Sa collège sourit et replaça sur l'étagère le vase de fleurs séchées.

- Tu sais bien que Ned n'avait pas l'intention de te blesser. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il est toujours secrètement amoureux de toi, il n'aurait pas invité Jim s'il n'avait pas pensé que ça me ferait plaisir de le revoir, répondit Délia en essuyant les mains contre son tablier.

- Pardon ? Lança Mélinda dont les yeux étaient subitement plus noirs. Tu es de son côté maintenant ?

- Mais non, soupira son amie, je sais bien que Jim a été un idiot sur toute la ligne et que c'était très déplacé de la part de mon Neddy de l'inviter.

- Sans m'en parler, argumenta la brunette en levant le doigt.

Délia fit signe que oui en se grattant la tête.

- C'est juste que, hésita Délia un instant. Non rien, renchérit-elle en grimaçant et en balayant de sa main le vide, oublies ça.

Mais c'était trop tard, Mélinda avait été piquée par la curiosité. Elle avait cessé de remuer ses factures et avancé son _latte_.

- Non, allez, dis-moi, insista la brunette en fronçant un sourcil. C'est juste que quoi ?

Sa collège la regarda un moment, livrant visiblement un combat contre elle-même. Elle s'accota contre le comptoir en affichant une mine perplexe.

- C'est juste que je me demande pourquoi Jim aurait été voir ailleurs, admit-elle. Vous étiez à mes yeux le couple parfait. Ça ne lui ressemble pas... Je trouve ça un peu bizarre.

- Pas moi. Elle était plus jeune, infirmière, et si tu veux tout savoir, depuis cette fausse couche, plus rien n'allait au lit, répliqua une Mélinda abrupte.

Et dieu seul savait à quel point ce n'était pas habituel entre Jim et Mélinda. D'ailleurs en repensant à leurs temps meilleurs, une bouffée de chaleur instantanée parcourut son corps.

« Je te hais, Jim Clancy » se dit-elle en calant son grand latte.

- Eli les a surpris entrain de s'embrasser, poursuivit-elle au travers du gobelet de carton.

C'était à cet instant précis que la médium espérait une réplique compatissante de la part de son amie. Mais à la place, elles observèrent un silence.

- Mais est-ce que tu es certaine que c'est ce qu'ils faisaient ? Après tout, tu n'as pas assisté à la scène, fit Délia qui ne semblait pas convaincue.

Le verre qui venait d'être posé violemment contre le marbre arracha un sursaut à la plus âgée. Si les yeux de Mélinda avaient été des rayons laser, sa collègue serait morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- Délia !!! Lança-t-elle en perdant patience. Où veux-tu en venir !?

En apercevant les muscles de la mâchoire de la brunette se contracter, la mère comprit qu'elle venait de toucher un chapitre beaucoup plus sensible que ce qu'elle n'avait imaginé. Cinq années s'étaient écoulées, mais elles n'avaient en rien apaisées la douleur et les questions de Mélinda.

- Tu as raison. Ça ne changera rien de toute manière, s'excusa-t-elle en secouant la tête.

L'antiquaire ne la regarda pas tout de suite et fit semblant de s'intéresser de nouveau aux papiers jaunes éparpillés devant elle, recommençant à les classer machinalement.

- Je suis désolée, fit Mélinda un peu sèchement, je suis à bout de nerfs ces derniers temps. Je ne voulais pas élever la voix...

Comme Délia ouvrait la bouche, une sonnerie électronique se fit entendre. Après quelques secondes, les deux femmes croisèrent leur regard, interloquées, réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'une chanson populaire.

- Est-ce que c'est bien la chanson « Iron man » ?

- Oui, répondit Mélinda, surprise. Tu connais !?

- Tu plaisantes ? Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie !

- C'est qui ? Demanda-t-elle intriguée en désignant le portable.

Sur l'écran de l'afficheur que tenait à présent la médium dans le creux de sa main était inscrit _Prof #1_. « Ah » échappa-t-elle en posant le portable au travers de son fouillis, devinant que Rick s'était amusé avec son téléphone.

- Tu ne réponds pas ?

- Non, je suis occupée. Je dois organiser tous ces reçus, fit la brunette d'un ton fuyant.

Délia lui décocha un regard insistant en souriant.

- Il y a du nouveau entre vous ? Demanda sa collègue en polissant à présent un ensemble de petites cuillières.

Touché. Mélinda soupira bruyamment en attachant un élastique autour de sa pile de factures.

- Tu te souviens de cette discussion au café ? Débuta Mélinda en pivotant pour se concentrer entièrement sur son amie.

- Cette discussion où tu m'avouais avoir couché avec Rick, fit Délia espièglement, c'est de celle-là dont on parle ?

- J'ai fait un test, lança-t-elle en allant droit au but.

Les yeux de Délia grossirent et elle cessa de frotter sa cuiller, attendant la suite.

- C'était rouge, avoua Mélinda.

C'était rose, en fait. L'art n'avait jamais été le domaine préféré de la brunette, croyant fermement que le Fushia était un fruit exotique. Délia cligna des yeux, figée.

- Oh mon dieu, Mélinda... murmura-t-elle à bout de souffle. Est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Hier soir, fit la médium en hochant de la tête. Lorsqu'on était à la salle de bain. Tu te souviens ?

- Q-U-O-I !?

- Je sais, s'excusa coupablement l'autre. Je ne voulais pas tout ramener à moi le jour de ta fête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'en discuter...

- Alors il ne blaguait pas !? Il t'a réellement demandé en mariage !?

Les sourcils de l'antiquaire s'étaient froncés devant le malentendu.

- Non, ça c'était vraiment une blague, dit-elle en dévisageant Délia.

Sa collègue sembla perdue, un moment. Réalisant qu'il était imprudent de s'aventurer sur le chemin du jugement, Délia omit le commentaire et poursuivit.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Hé bien, justement, on est un peu en froid à cause de tout ça, répondit-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai tellement essayé avec Jim. J'étais hors de moi quand j'ai eu le résultat...

Délia posa sa main sur celle de Mélinda, accompagné d'un regard profond et empli de tristesse. Devant la réaction exagérée de son amie, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

- Je ne croyais pas que la nouvelle te toucherait autant, avoua-t-elle confuse.

- Mais est-ce que tu plaisantes Mélinda !? S'écria-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu m'annonces que tu es enceinte !!

La brunette comprit qu'il y avait de toute évidence un malentendu.

- Non, non, tu ne comprends pas, c'était rouge, reprit-elle sérieusement,

- Je sais, tu es enceinte, répéta l'autre toujours aussi bouche-bée. Rose : positif, bleu : négatif.

- D'ailleurs, je te déconseille maintenant fortement de consommer d'avantage d'alcool. J'ai lu quelque part que c'était très mauvais pour le bébé, surtout aux environs de trois mois. Tu ne devais pas le savoir puisqu'hier tu...

- Mais non, coupa Mélinda, rouge, ou rose plutôt, se corrigea-t-elle, c'est pour le négatif.

- Où as-tu acheté ton test ? Plaisanta la mère. Je ne savais pas que tu irais jusqu'en Chine. Parce que je t'aurais conseillé la pharmacie du coin...

La Médium lui fit un sourire plat d'une seconde.

- On m'a dit que c'était l'inverse. Peut-être que dans ton temps, accentuant le mot temps, c'était autrement.

- J'en doute fort, Mel, répondit Délia d'un air désolé. Et d'abord, qui t'a dit ça ?

- Le fantôme qui....

Mélinda s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase. Est-ce qu'elle venait de citer un fantôme comme référence absolue ? Malheureusement, oui. À son tour, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Si j'étais toi, je retournerais immédiatement à la maison lire attentivement. Il faut admettre qu'il y a des avantages à ne croire qu'en ce que l'on voit, lança son amie en soupirant.

- MÉLINDA ! S'écria-t-elle, soudainement.

La brunette venait de renvoyer son latte.

--

Rick ne savait plus s'il avait ajouté du sucre ou du sel, mais cette lasagne ferait un sacré tabac de toute manière. Tout au long de la toute la journée, il avait tenté de rejoindre Mélinda sur son portable, mais rien n'y faisait, il tombait indéfiniment sur sa boîte vocale. Il avait su lire entre les lignes qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à discuter et s'était résolu à lui parler le soir même autour d'un bon plat italien.

S'il avait le tact d'une patte de chaise, Rick possédait en revanche plusieurs cordes à son arc. Bon, disons deux. Il la faisait rire et savait décoder les montagnes russes qu'étaient ses émotions dernièrement.

Mais comme le temps passait, Mélinda n'arrivait pas. Il était maintenant 19h00 et pour une fois qu'il n'oubliait pas un plat au four, le professeur s'apprêtait à le déguster froid. Alors qu'il déposait une assiette sur la table de la salle à manger, des clés tournèrent dans la serrure. La petite brunette apparut dans le cadrage, dans un sale état.

Payne la regarda, sans savoir quoi dire, visiblement mal à l'aise. Il venait d'ouvrir un livre de cuisine et les planètes étaient probablement alignées quelque part puisque la maison n'avait pas prit feu, mais il restait planté là, bêtement. Il comprit immédiatement qu'il aurait du consacrer quelques minutes de plus pour y penser à la place de télécharger un album de CCR.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Rick se tourna vers le chat gris de la médium, Flakie, qui était allongé de tout son long sur une chaise près de lui. Il fronça les sourcils en se grattant le menton.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Flakie ? C'est l'odeur de la lasagne que j'ai moi-même préparée ?

Le chat lui accorda quelques secondes d'attention et se rendormi aussitôt.

- Tu as raison, souligna Rick en montant un deuxième couvert, Mélinda doit être affamée. Mais je suis désolé, toi, tu passes ton tour.

- Si tu croyais que je ne t'avais pas vu boire dans mon verre de lait tout à l'heure, c'est raté, poursuivit le professeur en envoyant un regard de réprobation.

Mélinda s'éclaircit la gorge et déposa son sac à main et son manteau sur l'un des fauteuils du salon.

- Merci, dit-elle faiblement en n'osant pas regarder Rick dans les yeux.

- Je me suis remis à la cuisine, avoua-t-il en souriant. Un geste brave de ma part, mais dangereux au sens large pour le reste de l'univers.

Un rire cristallin échappa à Mélinda qui s'était armée de son air sévère jusqu'alors. Il l'avait fait rire, c'était déjà ça. Plus qu'une corde.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle un peu plus détendue, c'était très occupé aujourd'hui. Je suis restée plus tard au travail... et j'étais tellement occupée que j'ai oublié de t'en aviser.

- Ah bon ? Fit Payne en déposant un joli carré de lasagne dans l'assiette de la brunette. Alors tant mieux, j'en conclus que j'aurai un cadeau de Noël cette année.

Elle dévisagea pendant quelques secondes sa portion.

- Ça te dérangerait de m'en rajouter un peu ? J'ai vraiment faim, dit-elle en lui tendant le plat.

Payne s'immobilisa comme un cerf devant les phares d'une camionnette. Qu'est-ce qui le surprenait le plus ; le fait qu'il soit passé durant la journée à son travail pour lui amener un bon café à la citrouille afin de constater que Délia l'avait renvoyé chez elle, ou le fait que quelqu'un sur cette terre semble réellement apprécier quelque chose qu'il avait préparé.

En fait, juste après l'épisode du latte, Mélinda était allé rejoindre sa mère à sa boutique pour exploser en larmes dans ses bras. Beth qui était loin d'être ce que l'on pouvait appeller « proche » de sa fille, avait étrangement témoignée une sincère empathie et l'avait écouté.

****FlashBack****

La clochette venait de tinter derrière elle alors que Mélinda accourait en pleurant, interrompant sur le champ sa mère qui discutait avec des clients.

- MAMAN !!! dit-elle, troublée.

Beth comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais fit signe à sa fille d'attendre.

- MAMAN ! Insista Mélinda en tapant du pied.

- Un instant, répondit-elle alors froidement, je suis à toi dans quelques secondes.

- Je suis désolée, mais je dois te parler immédiatement, c'est urgent !

- MAIS POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL, MÉLINDA, VEUX-TU ATTENDRE !?

- JE SUIS ENCEINTE ! Lança Mélinda désespérée.

La mâchoire de Beth tomba. Les clients s'excusèrent et quittèrent aussitôt les lieux, envoyant de drôles de coups d'œil derrière leurs épaules avant de disparaître. La vieille femme avait retourné l'insigne dans la porte vitrée, indiquant à présent que la boutique était fermée.

- Mélinda, débuta-t-elle agacée, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !? J'étais au beau milieu d'une vente !! C'était pour un mariage ! continua-t-elle en se massant la tempe.

La médium fusilla sa mère du regard.

- Tu es sérieuse !? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me répondre ; Mélinda tu m'as fait perdre une vente !?

Sa mère roula des yeux et l'entraîna avec elle sur les chaises dans l'entrée.

- Bien sûr que non voyons, fit-elle en fronçant un sourcil. Mais tu admetteras que c'était très impoli de ta part. Enceinte ou non.

Alors qu'elle voyait sa fille redoubler de colère, elle enchaîna tout de suite plus doucement :

- Ceci étant dit, je suis toute à toi à présent. Comment peux-tu être enceinte ? Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

Mélinda lui expliqua rapidement les circonstances et les dernières nouvelles.

- Comment as-tu pu me cacher que tu avais de nouveau une vie amoureuse !? fit une Beth humiliée qui ramenait deux bouteilles d'eau. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête de ne pas te protéger si tu ne voulais pas de gamins ?

- Je n'ai pas de vie amoureuse, répondit sèchement sa fille en prenant la bouteille, j'ai une vie sexuelle, et j'étais très heureuse de cette vie jusqu'à tout récemment. Et puisque tu tiens tant à le savoir, oui, je me suis protégée. Le préservatif a rompu en cours de route.

Menteuse. Ils étaient tous les deux bien trop saouls pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient à cet instant.

- Donc ce n'était qu'une histoire d'un soir ? Demanda Beth emplie de jugement.

- Oui maman, je me suis envoyée en l'air avec Rick parce que j'en avais envie. C'était supposé être une soirée sans conséquences. Je suis une grande fille ! Lança Mélinda qui tentait d'ouvrir la bouteille.

Après quelques secondes de tentative, la brunette échappa un petit cri de frustration et Beth lui retira le contenant de plastique pour l'ouvrir d'une rotation de poignet ferme. Sa fille rumina alors qu'elle lui tendait le bouchon d'une main et la bouteille maintenant ouverte de l'autre. Évidemment, Mélinda voulu se cacher dans une trou, honteuse, après avoir clamé haut et fort qu'elle était une grande fille.

- Ne t'en fait pas, cette compétence est acquise à l'instant où l'enfant sort de toi, plaisanta la mère qui avait remarqué le malaise.

- Je vais être la plus mauvaise mère du monde, dit lentement Mélinda après un court silence.

- Ne dis pas de sottises. C'est décidé alors, demanda Beth en ouvrant un peu plus les yeux, tu le gardes ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en secouant la tête et en regardant ses pieds. Je dois en parler à Rick. Pour le moment, j'ai toujours faim et je suis à fleur de peau. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais dévisser la tête de la terre entière.

Beth approuva silencieusement en roulant des yeux.

- Cette décision est la tienne, Mélinda... Mais toi, en dehors de tout ça, envisagerais-tu sérieusement une vie avec ce professeur ?

- Rick !? Fit Mélinda. Nonnnn, dit-elle d'un ton faux. Il est... tu sais...

Sa mère fronça un sourcil en souriant.

- Très séduisant, jeune, cultivé et disponible, continua Beth. Et de toute évidence, il est amoureux de toi ; autrement il n'aurait pas passé cette commande de roses à ton nom en matinée.

La médium rougit.

- Excusez-moi, j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour dire à ma femme que...

Le fantôme d'un jeune garçon était apparut devant les deux filles.

- Hors de question, répondirent platement Mélinda et Beth en duo.

****Fin du FlashBack****

- Mais bien sûr, répondit Rick en déversant un peu plus de lasagne.

Cependant, il comprit que ce n'était toujours pas assez, et du en rajouter encore deux fois avant de voir un sourire de contentement s'afficher sur les lèvres de la brunette.

Et c'est alors que le téléphone sonna.


End file.
